Conventionally, inkjet recording apparatuses configured to eject ink droplets of a plurality of colors to form an image on a recording medium have so far been and are being developed in the field of commercial printing. In connection with this known art, a diverse range of image-related techniques have been and are developed to optimally control resulting dot sizes of the ink droplets.
Japanese Patent No. 5786415 (for example, [0006], [0007], and [0015]) describes a method and an apparatus developed to form a cured base layer on a recording medium before forming an image layer. This known art further describes that an image layer thus formed on a smooth and flat base layer may be improved in resolution; and clear (transparent), black, and white (achromatic) are given examples of the base layer color (hereinafter, base color).